


Hell Is For Fathers

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [84]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sequel to You've Joined Our Crowd.Ryan finally confronts his father, with devastating results.





	Hell Is For Fathers

"There's nowhere left to run, Father!"

Hastily, Joey ushered the others off to the side. "Let me handle this."

Turning back to the creature that had once been Ryan Drew, he made no attempt to run or fight.

"Ryan, I know you're upset--"

"Upset? UPSET?" roared the beast. "Oh, that doesn't even come close to how I'm feeling." He wiped ink out of his face, revealing large, pie-cut eyes. "There are no words that can describe how much I hate you, after what you did to me!"

"I was trying to _save_ you!" Joey tried to explain. "You were so sick--I thought you would _want_ to live."

"But not like this," Ryan shrieked. "NOT LIKE THIS!"

He lunged at Joey, claws emerging from the tips of his gloves. With a fury straight out of hell, he slammed his father against the wall.

"Ryan!" Wally cried. "Don't!"

But it was too late.

"First you all but ignored me in favor of this goddamn studio," Ryan snarled. "Only when I found out I was dying did you pay any attention. Then you turned me into this...abomination." He raised a hand, and the claws grew slightly longer. "And you say you're trying to help me? I've had enough of your help!"

Joey's eyes widened in realization, just as Ryan's claws pierced his chest.

"NO!"

Henry ran forward to catch Joey as he fell to the floor. Ryan approached them.

"Get out of my way, Uncle Henry. I don't want to hurt you, but if you interfere..."

"Ryan, that's enough!" Susie and Wally ran forward, grabbing the demon's arms. He struggled to get free, but they held fast.

"I see now..."

Lying on the floor, Joey weakly raised his head.

"You're right...I should have been there for you. And I regret that."

He reached out, and Ryan knelt down. A sad smile crossing his face as he wiped ink out of his son's eyes.

"During the argument that made Henry leave, I accused him of not caring about the show. Turns out it was the opposite for me--I cared too much. Only when you got sick did I realize what a fool I'd been, and I swore I'd do whatever it took to make things right."

Ryan's eyes widened.

"You may feel angry for what I did to you, but just know--I did it because I didn't want to lose you. I'd always dreamed of bringing my creations to life. But what good is a dream if it costs you the things that truly matter? Perhaps if I'd realized that sooner..." Joey sighed. "You may hate me, but I never stopped loving you. No matter what happens, you will always be my son."

As the light in Joey's eyes went out, Ryan began to tremble.

"Dad..."

Without warning, he threw back his head and screamed.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

Grabbing his father's lifeless body, he let the floodgates open, black tears rolling down his cheeks as he wailed in grief and remorse.

"I really am a monster now, aren't I?"

Shaking his head, Henry stepped forward, pulling Ryan into a hug.

"No, you're not. If you were a monster, you wouldn't be crying."

Looking on, the others bowed their heads, paying respect to Joey as his son wept.


End file.
